Best Friends
Best Friends is the eighth episode of Season 2 of Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman ''and the twenty-fifth episode of the series ''. The town's Sweetheart Dance is coming up, Colleen has a falling-out with her best friend over a boy, and Dr. Mike is jealous when she sees Sully with Dorothy. Summary Dorothy feels dizzy and thinks that she is pregnant but Dr. Mike thinks that it is something else. Dorothy starts bleeding and Dr. Mike thinks that it might be necessary to take out her uterus. Colleen and Becky decide that they don't want to be friends with Alice anymore. They ask Robert E. to make a best friends necklace out of a silver heart for them. Becky tells Colleen that she likes Richard, a boy from school, and asks her to talk to him to find out whether he likes her, too. When Colleen meets with Richard to talk about Becky, she finds out that he likes Colleen instead and he kisses her under the kissing tree. Dr. Mike tries to teach Sully how to dance because of the upcoming Sweetheart Dance. She is impatient with his progress and feels uncomfortable when he wants to kiss her. He is angry because she is trying to change him. Later Dr. Mike admits to Dorothy that she is afraid of intimacy because she has never been with a man. When Becky asks Colleen about Richard, Colleen lies to her because she feels guilty and is afraid of telling her the truth. Later Becky watches Richard kiss Colleen again. The girls have an argument and Becky doesn't want to be Colleen's friend anymore. Dr. Mike tells Colleen that they shouldn't give up their friendship for a boy. Dr. Mike sees Sully and Dorothy together in the store though it is closed and gets suspicious. Later she sees them leaving a room together and laughing. When Dorothy breaks down suddenly, Dr. Mike brings her into her clinic. Her procedure works and an operation is not necessary. When Dr. Mike is angry at Sully because she saw him with Dorothy in the store, he laughs and tells her that she's jealous. When the other children from school are giving Colleen funny looks, she asks Brian what is going on. He tells her that the others think she is easy because she let Richard kiss her. Richard asks Colleen to go to the dance with her but she refuses because her friendship with Becky is more important to her. Loren asks Dorothy if she will go to the dance with him and she agrees. Dorothy tells Dr. Mike that she would not betray her and that she should trust Sully because he is an honest man. She also points out that this is what Dr. Mike and Sully, despite all their differences, have in common. Richard tells Alice that Colleen turned her down and kisses her in front of Becky and Colleen. They decide that he is not worth it and are friends again. Sully asks Dr. Mike to dance with her. To her surprise he is good at it and he reveals that Dorothy gave him dancing lessons, which was the reason why they were in the store together. Sully and Dr. Mike kiss. Information *Town's Sweetheart Dance *Becky is Colleen's first best friend *Colleen and Becky are interested in the same boy *Dr. Mike was 25 when she kissed a boy for the first time *Dr. Mike is afraid of intimacy because she has never been with a man *Dr. Mike is jealous of Sully and Dorothy Patients *Dorothy Jennings (menopause resulting in hemorraging) Cast Starring: *Jane Seymour as Dr. Michaela Quinn *Joe Lando as Byron Sully *Chad Allen as Matthew Cooper *Erika Flores as Colleen Cooper *Shawn Toovey as Brian Cooper Also Starring: *Barbara Babcock as Dorothy Jennings *William Shockley as Hank Lawson *Jonelle Allen as Grace *Frank Collison as Horace Bing *Jim Knobeloch as Jake Slicker *Geoffrey Lower as Rev. Timothy Johnson *Henry G. Sanders as Robert E. *Helene Udy as Myra *Orson Bean as Loren Bray Guest Starring: *Thomas Ian Nicholas as Richard *Haylie Johnson as Becky Houser Co-Starring: *Andrea Bakkum as Alice *Melissa Flores as Missy Category:Episodes Category:Season 2